


Something www.ThisWay.coms

by SlutWriter



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Anal, Birthing, F/F, Impregnation, Lactation, Lesbian, Mind Break, Oral, Other, Pain, Piercing, Tentacles, Watersports, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Originally released by Superjizz in the early 2000's, "Something www.ThisWay.coms" is a depraved ReBoot stroke fic in which Dot and Andraia are imprisoned and raped by tentacle web creatures that turn them into breeders.*** I am not the author of this story. I am reposting it with the explicit, written permission of the author. ***





	Something www.ThisWay.coms

The city blurred by as Dot Matrix sped through the city of Mainframe on her zip board. She glanced down at her hand-held scanner, searching for any clue as to the location of the tear, a dangerous portal to the net where any sort of creature could come through and wreak havoc upon the hapless binomes and other inhabitants of the city. She wore her skin-tight tan outfit that she favored before the Web Wars, but this new one was even more tight fitting and left very little to the imagination. The fabric hugged her every contour and she liked it better than the black and gray costume she wore later on. She was more than a little distracted, since Bob and Enzo had disappeared and these tears had started appearing more and more often. Andraia was still here and was helping her search the other sectors. A full-grown woman, Dot marveled at how gorgeous a sprite Andraia had become and Dot was embarrassed and ashamed at the lustful feelings she held towards her brother’s girlfriend. She had never told Andraia of her attraction, but it was getting stronger every nanosecond. Part of why she enjoyed wearing her sexier version of her first costume was because it gave her a thrill to walk in front of Andraia with it on. Her big boobs were plain to see and her thick plug-like nipples stood out very visibly on her heavy tits. The shape and outline of her fleshy pussy mound was also apparent and it was even possible to see the cleft of her pussy lips. Dot loved the way the bulge of her pussy distracted Bob in her other costume, but it was a lot more visible in this newer, thinner, tighter one. Her gorgeous perfectly formed ass was also quite well displayed and the costume molded itself to her rounded buttocks impressively. Dot’s sexy ass and tits swayed and jiggled with her every movement and she reveled in her sexuality. However, Dot could not deny that part of why she was dressing and feeling this way was to take her mind off of her lover, Bob, and her little brother, Enzo.

Even though Bob and Enzo were missing, at least there were no more viruses in the sector. Megabyte and Hexadecimal were no more and finally Mainframe was clean. Now if she could only find out what was going on with these tears and find Bob!

Suddenly Dot’s scanner went wild. She had a lock at last! Dot flipped up the vid-window and contacted the Principal Office.

“Phong! I think I found something here! I’m near the Tor, tell Andraia that it looks like we may have finally found something.”

“Be careful, my child. I am receiving strange energy emanations from that sector. I am not sure what it is but it seems to be getting stronger.” Replied the soft voice of the wise old Phong.

“I think it’s Bob and Enzo! They may need my help!” Dot exclaimed.

“There is an active game cube there. It’s registering unusual readings, Dot. Do not approach it!” Phong warned. “I have contacted Andraia and she is on her way.”

“I don’t know how much longer the cube will be here, Phong. I have to do something NOW while there’s still time! I lost Enzo once in one of those cubes, I’m not going to lose him again!”

Dot sped towards the Tor as fast as she could and came to a screeching halt when she reached the former headquarters of Megabyte and saw the huge game cube had completely enveloped the whole Tor. She checked her scanner and her heart skipped a beat when the device confirmed that Enzo and Bob were in fact in the cube! Dot started towards the game cube, then stepped back, unsure of whether to wait for Andraia, as Phong suggested, or just go inside. She opened a file on her tracer and saw that Andraia was near, so she decided to wait, but the wait was excruciating. She had to get into that game cube!

Suddenly the game cube changed color and began to give off huge sparks. Dot backed up a few steps, unsure of what was going on. She was startled when, from out of the sky, she was grabbed around her waist and was speeding skyward. It was Andraia!

“What are you doing!? We have to get down there and get inside that game cube!” Dot yelled, in disbelief. There was a loud thrumming sound coming from the cube and it was beginning to tremble.

“I know, Dot, but something’s made it unstable! We can’t help Bob and Enzo that way! We have to find a way to stabilize the game cube! We have to…” Andraia never finished her sentence because at that precise moment there was an extremely loud ripping sound and then a huge explosion. The game cube burst and sent shock waves all the way across most of Mainframe. The Principal Office and a few other buildings were shielded, but the rest of the city suffered various degrees of damage from the blast.

Andraia stopped her zip board and could only stare, transfixed in horror, at the place where the game cube was. Dot was similarly shocked and gazed incredulously at the wreckage of the Tor.

“NNNOOOOOO!” Dot cried, tears streaming down her face. Bob and Enzo were gone.

Andraia, accustomed to hardship, could only weep as she held Dot close and headed back to the Principal Office.

As Dot and Andraia landed at the Principal Office they consoled each other with a tearful embrace and hugged each other close. Both women were too overcome with grief to even notice Phong when he approached. He instantly knew the answer to his question, and did not ask it. Bob and Enzo were gone. Phong ushered Dot and Andraia into the Principal Office and tried to console Dot and Andraia, as both women were sobbing uncontrollably and terribly demoralized.

“I have sent Mouse out to find out more about what caused the destruction of the game cube. I suspect it may be the work of a new type of virus from the net. I do not wish to upset either of you further, but Mouse has not reported in for quite some time and may need your help. I think we owe it to Bob and Enzo to find out.”

“Y-you’re right…Ph-Phong.” Dot sniffed. “We should try to stop this before it h-happens again.”

“Do you really think there’s a new type of virus invading Mainframe, Phong?” Andraia asked.

“I am still not certain, but so far my readings indicate that this may be something much worse than Megabyte or Hexadecimal. It seems to be some kind of variant of the web creature you and Mouse encountered before, Dot. That creature’s main program was purely destructive. This one seems to incorporate a sexual aggressiveness sub-routine and it attempts to mate with females of other systems. I want you to both be very careful.”

“Ugh! You mean it wants to have interface with us?” Andraia inquired, making a disgusted face.

“No, what he means is it wants to rape us.” Dot replied, wiping the tears from her face. Her grief was beginning to slowly turn to anger and determination.

Andraia looked at Dot in surprise and trepidation. She quickly averted her eyes when she thought of the shame and horror of such a thing as being raped by some mindless violent viral beast from the web.

Phong cleared his throat and said, “I will search the system for a new Guardian and then I shall begin training him in the methods of mending and defense…”

“No. We don’t have time for that, Phong. This virus is probably already infecting Mainframe even now and we have to put an end to it before things get worse. We tried it your way before and it didn’t work, now we need to take the initiative.” Dot said.

“I can’t believe Enzo used to call you overly-cautious. If he were here to see you now…” Andraia remarked, then trailed off as she thought of Enzo and began weeping.

For a while no one said anything, they were all lost in their own grief-stricken memories of Enzo and Bob. Phong was the one who broke the long silence by pulling out a file from his cache and handing it to Dot.

“This is an AVS code. Use it to search for the virus. If this new virus came from a sex site then the tear it caused will leave a signature energy emanation. We can then close the tear and deal with the virus. It is important to prevent any more from entering Mainframe while our defenses are so weak. I do not wish to send you on this task but there is no other.” Phong remarked.

“I want to stop the virus, Phong. I want to make this monster pay for what happened to Bob and Enzo.” Dot replied, her voice full of emotion.

“Me too.” Andraia added. “When Enzo was…was…taken away by that explosion so was a part of me. I know I can’t bring him back but I can at least do this to help protect others in Mainframe.”

“I know you are both terribly upset but do not be reckless.” Phong warned. “I know very little about this type of virus and cannot help you very much if you get into trouble, so be as cautious as possible.”

“I think that virus had better be the one to be cautious Phong, because when I find it I’m going to delete it!” Dot angrily exclaimed as she walked out of the command center, tears streaming from her eyes. Andraia quickly followed her and both women hopped on hover-pods and headed straight for the partially destroyed Tor.

As Dot and Andraia sped back towards the Tor they scarcely said a word. They were in emotional turmoil and too lost in their own thoughts to say much of anything. Sorrow and anger gnawed at both women and when they finally arrived at the Tor they found that something was causing a warning signal to beep on their hover-pods.

“Something’s draining my pod’s energy.” Dot said.

“Same here.” Andraia remarked. We’ll have to land and go the rest of the way on foot, so be careful.”

Dot and Andraia landed and folded up the hover-pods.

“Mine’s completely drained of power. It’s pretty much useless from here on in.” Dot sighed.

“Mine too.” Andraia said, ditching her pod in an alleyway recycle bin. “No need to carry it around now, I guess. Maybe we can find a couple more in the Tor.

“Okay, let’s go.” Dot replied. The two women trekked through the seedier side of Mainframe for quite a long time before eventually arriving at the Tor. The front entrance was shut and locked, but Dot was prepared.

“Stand back, Andraia.” Dot exclaimed, calling up a huge gun from a weapons icon. “This thing is only good for one shot, so I want to make it count.” Dot leveled the gun at the door and pulled the trigger. A huge bolt of energy flashed from the gun and shattered the door into bits.

“Nice job. You got any more of those weapons icons with you?” Andraia asked.

“Not like that one, but I do have a smaller one. Here, I brought one as a spare.” Dot handed Andraia the disc-shaped tool and walked into the Tor.

It was very dark and energy sparked here and there, illuminating the place in a strobe-effect. As Andraia entered, Dot called out, “Mouse!? Mouse!? Are you in here? Mouse!?”

“Shhhhh!” Andraia hushed. Her hearing was a bit more acute than most Mainframers. “I think I hear something from that passageway over there. Let’s check it out.”

As the women cautiously walked down the passageway the sound was faint, but it could now be more clearly heard. It was Mouse!

“…Dot…please… No…” The faraway voice said.

Dot and Andraia exchanged glances and without another word began charging down the passageway.

“We’re coming Mouse! Just hang on!” Andraia shouted, her huge tits bouncing wildly as she ran down the tunnel, right behind Dot’s jiggling well-rounded ass.

They turned a corner and suddenly stopped in their tracks when they reached the next chamber. Both Dot and Andraia were speechless at the sight before them. Mouse was naked, save for her black boots and suspended spread-eagle in the air, facing them. Huge snaky tentacles were entwined around her arms and legs. Her purple skin was dripping with alien slime and there was a gigantic tentacle buried deeply between her legs, stretching her pussy to the absolute limit. Mouse’s belly was huge and unnaturally distended and there was an expression of pure agony on her face. The alien creature behind her was like no virus Dot or Andraia had ever seen. It was a writhing mass of tentacles and its central body seemed to be an amorphous blob which took on various shapes, but usually a sphere.

“Oh sweet maker! Dot! Andr…UHHngh!…Andraia! It’s pumped a virus into me! I’m impregnated with a…aahhngh…a web creature! Great Guardians…it hurts! It HUUURTS! Get out of here! Get out of here now!” Mouse screamed, in her southern accent.

“Not without you, Mouse!” Dot exclaimed, going for her weapons icon and calling up her AVG (anti-viral gun). She had always known Mouse to be so confident and self-assured…it was hard to look at her now. She was completely at the mercy of the web creature and thoroughly traumatized.

Andraia and Dot pointed their AVG’s at the monster, which had only now detected them and fired at the central part of the creature’s body. There was a loud roar and the tentacles writhed wildly but the creature did not perish.

“AAIIGH!!!” Mouse shrieked as the thing in her belly thrashed and moved about. “I tried…to kill it…Dot! It’s something…new…hua-ungh! Can’t…stop it! New…Uuhhng…strain! It will…rape you…impruhhhh!!! Impregnate…yu-you..and…AAHHG! And…then it will just…keep on…raping you!”

Dot and Andraia increased the power to their AVG’s and tried different settings, all the while dodging the whiplike attacks of the tentacled monstrosity. They could not keep away from the creature forever, though and they knew it.

“OH BY THE MAKER, NOOOO!!!” Mouse screamed, her back arching and her body going rigid. The monster yanked her legs apart even further, as far as they would go, and was not gentle about it. Mouse screamed in agonizing pain and suddenly thick globs of sperm squirted from the sides of her pussy and dripped slowly into the large cum-puddle directly below her. The web creature blasted cum into her again and again as Mouse writhed and moaned loudly. There was no pleasure in her voice, just pain. When the web creature finally withdrew it’s scaly penis, Dot and Andraia saw Mouse grit her teeth and grunt loudly.

A large bulbous slug-like thing emerged from her dilated pussy and wormed its way out of her belly through her tortured vagina. Mouse threw her head back and sobbed uncontrollably as the horrible vicious creature squirmed out of her cum-packed pussy. The infant web creature was covered completely in the sperm of its parent and hissed menacingly at its “mother.”

“She’s…She’s given birth to a…web creature!” Dot gasped, frozen in horror and disbelief.

“Wait…Look!” Andraia exclaimed, pointing at the small monster. It began to grow in size, feeding on the energy of Megabyte’s Tor. Even though the Tor was partially destroyed, it still had some power left, and that was all the web creatures needed to jump to their adult stage, apparently. In moments, this web creature was as huge as it’s parent and from the sounds in the hall behind Dot and Andraia could guess that there were many more of these web creatures lurking in the Tor.

“How many had Mouse been forced to give birth to?” Dot wondered.

Suddenly Andraia shouted in surprise and began blasting away with her AVG. Three tentacles had wrapped around her from behind while she was distracted. The web creature roared in pain but did not release her. A fourth tentacle shot out of the darkness and knocked her gun away and crushed the weapon icon.

Dot panicked and summoned a gun for both hands and began firing away two-handed at the creature. With a loud roar of anger and pain, the web creature released Andraia and scuttled away. Dot’s victory was brief, however, as another web creature struck from another direction.

“OWWW!” Dot gasped as two tentacles slapped the blazing guns from her hands and a third tentacle encircled the weapon icon and destroyed it. Cold fear crept icily through Dot’s body as she slowly looked around at all the web creatures emerging from the shadows. She thought she might be facing maybe two, or three at the most, but there were dozens here.

“UUUAAAHHHNGH!!! Oh…great makers! No! It’s sodomizing me! UUAARGH! Hurt’s so much! It’s…owww…splitting me…in TWO! Ahhhhh…ghhaaawwd!!!” Mouse screamed, as a huge knobbed tentacle stretched her ass to the maximum. The alien penis worked it’s way deep into Mouse’s rectum as far as it was possible to go and the agony it was causing her was incredible. Mouse’s screaming was soon muffled by a huge tentacle-penis that was jammed down her throat.

“Oh, god, Dot! I’m scared!” Andraia exclaimed, backing away from six very menacing web creatures. Huge tentacle-penises, each one four inches wide and well over 12 feet long, slithered towards her, threateningly. Some had small mouths at the tips, instead of slits, and were filled with small teeth. All of the tentacles were rough-textured and leathery. Some were studded with many hard protrusions. The most fearful of all, though, were the spiked ones…which looked very painful to endure if it were even possible to survive the experience at all.

Andraia…we’ve got to get out of here…we’ve got to get OUT of here…” Dot whispered. She was so terrified she could barely even speak. She took a step backwards and heard a loud hiss behind her and when she turned around she scarcely had time to scream when big thick tentacles began wrapping all around her body, entwining her in an obscene grasp.

“NO!” Dot yelled fearfully as a hard tentacle slithered up between her legs. Another slimy tentacle slid between her ample bosom and her eyes went wide with panic as she felt the huge powerful tentacles slide over her entire body.

Andraia turned to run but met a similar fate. She was soon helpless in the grasp of the monstrous web creature and she screamed for help, which would not come. Mouse was pulled out of the room and into the hallway where she would surely be repeatedly raped by more web creatures.

“UHHF!” Dot and Andraia grunted, almost in unison, as their bodies were roughly slammed into one another as the tentacle beasts latched onto each other and their captives. Dot and Andraia were face to face and their huge tits were mashed flat against those of the other, an experience Dot would enjoy under much different circumstances. Their faces were pressed against each other’s too, and Andraia’s thigh was pressed hard into Dot’s crotch. The mass of tentacles kept the two women mashed together in a tight embrace, preventing them from moving, much less escaping.

Dot’s mind raced. She couldn’t believe all of this had even happened. It was so terrible that it was too much to bear and she lamented her fate as the prey of these brutal monsters. The monsters who killed Bob and Enzo were now about to rape both her and Andraia, and who knows what has already happened to poor Mouse, who could only now stare vacantly through soulless eyes. Dot looked into Andraia’s eyes and saw her own fear reflected back. Andraia was trembling.

Both women knew the fate that was in store for them and there was no escape. The web creatures rubbed their two female captives against one another and Dot and Andraia sobbed in shame and despair. They felt the toothed tentacles begin to tear off their clothes and the slimy phalluses rubbed themselves sexually all over the women’s bodies.

When Dot and Andraia were naked they were also covered in the alien slime that was something like saliva and every inch of their gorgeous bodies glistened. Dot had only one idea left and shuddered in terror as a tentacle slid lazily across her face. She twisted her face enough away from Andraia’s to speak and tried her one last plan.

“Lights!” Dot shouted.

Fortunately the lighting was still functional here and the entire room was lit up almost as bright as day. Dot expected the monsters to recoil and flee but nothing was happening, other than the fact that she was now able to see clearly the hordes of web creatures converging on the room. The smell of her sex in the room was drawing them here from all over the Tor!

To Dot’s horror these web creatures were not hindered by light. They did not flee or seem to be bothered by the light at all. This was bad. This was very bad.

“Mhhmmhff!” Dot grunted as her face was again pressed against Andraia’s and the two were locked in a forced kiss. The web creatures were playing with them, humiliating them.

Andraia groaned as her body betrayed her. She was becoming aroused against her will and her heavy tits pressing into the equally large breasts of Dot was beginning to excite her. She could feel her body responding to the tentacles that were sliding slowly all over her sexy athletic body as well and she tried to block it all out of her mind but couldn’t.

Dot squirmed and groaned against the body of Andraia and felt similar revulsion at her own forced arousal. She could not resist forever, though, and stuck her tongue into Andraia’s open mouth. Immediately Andraia’s eyes widened and she looked deeply into Dot’s eyes. Tears ran down Dot’s cheeks as she wept and Andraia began to weep also. Dot’s tongue probed and explored Andraia’s mouth as Andraia moaned softly. Dot gyrated and humped her pelvis against Andraia’s thigh and Andraia could feel Dot’s big clit against her smooth skin. It was total fear, not logic, that made Dot act so irrationally and Andraia was in a similar frame of mind.

The web creatures had other plans, however, and pulled the two women apart.

“Uhhnh!” Dot gasped as she was yanked into a spread-eagle position, vertical, just like Mouse had been. Andraia was roughly hauled into the exact same position and both women were facing each other.

Dot could only gaze fearfully into the eyes of Andraia as the strong tentacles spread her legs wide. Even now, as she was about to be raped by the terrible monsters that destroyed Enzo and Bob, Dot was turned on by the sight of Andraia’s naked, struggling, spread-eagled body. Watching Andraia squirm and writhe was making Dot extremely horny and she cursed herself for her own reaction. She wondered how she could possibly be having such thoughts at a time like this.

“UUHNGH!” Dot grunted as two large tentacles with toothed mouths at the tips snaked forth and bit down on each of Dot’s big nipples.

“OWWW! They’re biting me! Oh god! Please no! NO! DEAR GOD! NO! AAAH! AAAAAAH!” Dot screamed staring in fear at the two tentacles firmly attached to her big tits. The tentacles chewed and sucked on Dot’s big dark green nipples and tugged on them roughly. Dot continued to yell and scream as the tentacle mouths bit into her nipples and suckled at her huge boobs.

Two other similar tentacles whipped through the air and sank their teeth into Andraia’s big nipples and began to chew and suck. Andraia screamed in pain and arched her back as the tentacles tugged wildly at her nipples, also.

The tentacles sucked and chewed on both women’s big plug-like nipples for a long time and pulled the tits so hard at times that they resembled cones. The alien monsters were not gentle and Dot and Andraia’s screams were loud and agonizing. Soon milk began to squirt from Dot’s nipples and from Andraia’s as well. The alien monsters gulped down the milk greedily and began to grow in size.

Suddenly Dot felt something touch her smooth hairless pubic mound. She looked down and saw a huge bulbous cock head. Between her legs was the biggest cock she had ever seen and it was covered in small hard bumps. It was pressing against the puffy lips of her pussy.

“No…” Dot whimpered. Her wide terror-filled eyes were locked on the monstrous appendage and she struggled to get free but the creatures were far too strong and she had no leverage. Suddenly the alien creature pressed the bulbous head of it’s penis harder and harder against Dot’s pussy, applying steadily greater pressure.

“Nnnngh!” Dot groaned between clenched teeth. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to deny the brutal monster entrance into her body. The toothed tentacles on her big tits kept tugging, sucking, and chewing as Dot tried to fight off the inevitable.

“NNOOOO! AAAUUHHHH!” Dot yelled in pain and anguish as the head of the penis finally popped into her tight pussy. It was more intensely painful than anything Dot had ever experienced. The creature had entered her defenseless pussy and was now working it’s way deeper into her.

Andraia could only watch helplessly as her friend was being raped by the alien beast. She felt the rough head of an alien penis pressing against her own pussy mound and knew she would suffer the same fate. Andraia looked down between her legs and sobbed in fear and despair as the huge member poked hard against her smooth bald pussy slit.

“Aaaauuhhhh…ghhhhaaaaauudd! AAAUUUUHHHH! UUAAHHH! It’s killing me! UUHHHN! It’s splitting me in two! Ahhhhhrrr! Nnnooooo! Please, NOOOOO!” Dot screamed, throwing her head back and sobbing in defeat and humiliation. The creature just kept on jamming more and more of it’s massive penis deeper and deeper up Dot’s impossibly stretched pussy and did not stop until it finally reached her cervix.

“EEYYAAAAAHHH!” Dot howled in pure pain. The creature seemed puzzled by this smaller opening in it’s prey’s pussy and sought diligently to enter it. Dot thrashed in agony, which only made the pain brought by the toothed tentacles on her tits all the more intense as her two large breast globes wobbled and bounced wildly.

The web creature was not going to be denied and forced the huge penis head through Dot’s small cervix and punched directly into her womb, filling the tiny space completely.

“AAAIIEEEE!” Dot screamed as loudly as she could. It was a primal scream of pain and her pussy spasmed uncontrollably. “IT HURTS! AAAUUHHH…GHAAAUUUD! IT HUUUURRTS!” The excruciating pain was beyond belief and Dot struggled desperately to break free of the creatures’ grasp but it was hopeless.

Andraia was experiencing the same thing as a massive cock-knob forced it’s way into her womb. The feeling was all pain, no pleasure.

“UUUAAARRHH! Get it out of me! Noooo! AHHHH! NO! Make it stop! OHHHH…GHAAUUD! Please make it STOP! AAOOWWW!” Andraia screamed as her pussy was explored to it’s innermost depths.

There was a sucking sound as the web creatures withdrew their probing cocks halfway out and then forced them back in again all the way into the womb. Then again, and again, and again. The monsters picked up speed and plunged harder each time until they were power-fucking their two captives.

Dot and Andraia’s bodies shook from the jackhammer thrusts and the loud, meaty, slapping impacts echoed far out into the hallway. There were now so many of the alien beasts in the room that they filled it almost completely…and there could still be heard many more in the hallways beyond. Throbbing, thick, slimy tentacles slid all over Dot and Andraia’s bodies and the huge members rubbed the soft skin of their prey.

The central bodies of two web creatures neared Andraia and a huge toothless sucker-like mouth opened up in the center of the writhing mass of tentacles on both monsters. The mouth was more than large enough to swallow Andraia’s head and there was a tentacle in the center of the mouth exactly like the ones sucking/chewing on her tits. Suddenly Andraia’s breasts were released by the two toothed tentacles and milk sprayed from her big boobs. One of the web creatures then approached and enveloped Andraia’s entire breast in it’s smooth, wet, maw. Another creature did the same to her other breast and Andraia groaned loudly. She was still suffering the blinding pain of being fucked so hard and rough by the colossal penis pistoning in and out of her pussy. The large central mouth began to suck and squeeze Andraia’s entire boob and the one on her other tit did the same thing. She was like a cow being milked. Wet loud sucking sounds could be heard as the beast worked Andraia’s tits over. There was a sharp pain as the toothed tentacle inside either mouth found her nipples and returned to chewing and sucking on them while the bigger mouth sucked and squeezed with it’s powerful suctioning muscles.

“NO! UHNG! AHH! PLEASE! UUHF! NO! AH! NOOO!” Andraia grunted as her pussy was brutally pounded by the huge alien cock.

Dot received the exact same treatment and her screams mingled with those of Andraia in a chorus of pain and degradation. A huge smooth penis snaked towards Dot’s lips and she tried to keep her mouth closed and deny the creature entrance, but a vicious thrust into her pussy by the other tentacle made her scream and that was all the one at her mouth needed.

“AAWWLLGHFF!” Dot choked as the gigantic pulsing penis stretched her mouth as wide as it would go and proceeded to slide downwards into her throat. Dot had great difficulty breathing and her eyes, already streaked with continuous tears, were now watering even more. She gagged on the massive cockmeat and her convulsing throat squeezed and gripped the invading penis. However, Dot’s natural gag reflex was only arousing the beast even more and the monster shoved the huge member deeper down her throat. All the while, Dot’s body was rubbed and bumped by dozens of similarly huge cock tentacles, smearing slime all over her already wet body.

“AWWWWRRHHLL!” Andraia gagged, as a massive penis was inserted into her mouth as well. The tremendous pain of the cock hammering away at her wide-open pussy was incredible. She nearly blacked out when her air supply was nearly cut off by the giant penis that was now being forced down her tight throat. She screamed around the colossal penis but her voice was muffled and the sensation only seemed to arouse the creature all the more. It was then that she became aware of the bulb-shaped head of another penis bumping against her buttock. The hard slimy organ slipped between the cheeks of her ass and into the deep cleft. Andraia’s eyes widened as she felt what it was trying to do to her.

Dot received a similar experience as a giant alien cock was wedged between the ample round cheeks of her ass. The web creature pressed harder and harder, trying to shove the oversized sex tentacle into Dot’s tight anus Dot groaned loudly around the massive dick in her throat as the other huge penis penetrated her ass and plunged deep inside her tortured rectum. The web creatures lowered her into a horizontal position, face down, but that was the only change. She looked up weakly and saw the Andraia was in a similar position, facing away, and Dot could see the giant black penis plunging in and out of Andraia’s sexy butt as well as the tentacle pumping in and out of the girl’s widespread pussy.

Suddenly Dot yelped in pain as a toothed tentacle latched onto her sensitive clit knob and began biting it. She choked and gagged even more on the giant cock wedged in her throat as she tried to scream. The toothed tentacle was tugging and chewing on her clit and it was not gentle. The creature was so rough Dot felt as if it were about to tear off her clit. Her clit was so sensitive that even the most minor stimulation could bring her to orgasm but this was pure hell. Dot groaned in denial of her forced orgasm but it was impossible to avoid it. She climaxed…hard. And she kept on climaxing…over and over and over, one after another. Not small orgasms, but tremendous ones that shot through every inch of her body. Rapid multiple orgasms rocked her spasming body and she was lost in a sea of extreme pain and pleasure.

Dot sobbed in pain and despair as she surrendered to her fate. She was going to be used as breeding stock for a new wave of web creatures. She was going to be raped, sodomized, and impregnated by dozens of web creatures. They would all breed her and their spawn would invade and overrun Mainframe. She was to be nothing but a breeding whore, a rape-slave, a cum receptacle. Dot’s spirit was completely broken and she was being raped both body and mind.

There was no way to tell time and Dot and Andraia had no idea how long they were being raped. There was only the constant brutal pounding of their bodies and the choking thrusts of the gargantuan penises in their throats. Eventually the thrusts became less like a steady jackhammer and more like a series of short, quick, hard, punching jabs. Each brutal blow elicited a muffled scream from the women. They were both flipped upside down, but in the same spread-eagle position, as the thrusting attacks continued.

Dot knew why the web monsters were doing this and she shuddered. It was to insure pregnancy by using gravity to help the sperm reach their fertile eggs. Dot did not have long to wait as she heard the steady ‘plorg, plorg, plorg’ of the cock in her pussy audibly blasting great thick jets of cum directly into her unprotected womb. The sensation of the high-pressure squirts stung and made Dot scream a gurgled cry of agony as the cock in her throat began to climax as well.

‘Splorg, splurg, splorrr!’ came the sounds from deep inside Dot’s stretched throat and her belly was soon filled to maximum capacity with thick gooey spunk. The cock in her ass also began to spurt quite noisily and rapidly filled her entire rectum in slimy cum in less than four gushing blasts. The monsters continued to suck and milk Dot’s big tits and bite her nipples and the tentacle on her clit never stopped chewing.

“GLLAAAHHHGH!” Dot choked as she moaned helplessly. She looked through half-lidded defeated eyes at Andraia and saw that she was suffering the exact same things. Dot wondered if these creatures had some sort of hive-mind but then realized it didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered because this was the end. Her fate was sealed and she would spend the rest of her life servicing these savage monstrosities.

Cum squirted from the edges of Dot’s flooded pussy and ass and she felt dozens of other tentacles, which had been rubbing her body, squirt their enormous cumloads all over her. She winced as a blast of thick sperm hit her in the eye. Another splattered onto her cheek, another landed on her breast, another in her hair. The tentacles were now in even more of a frenzy than ever before and Dot’s body was being plastered with cum. The huge tentacles continued to rub and smear the paste-like sperm all over every inch of Dot’s naked, light green, sexy body. The alien monsters just kept on spurting their massive loads of cum in and on Dot’s body. Andraia was receiving the same treatment and both women were covered in a thick layer of cum long before the tentacles had even halfway finished orgasming. The mighty tentacle phalluses continued to fuck away at the convulsing bodies of their prey, slamming their cocks in and out of the cum-packed holes. The tentacles on the women’s big boobs sucked and squeezed harder than ever before and brought muffled moans of pain from their hosts as they gulped down Dot and Andraia’s tit milk.

There was a wet sucking sound as the tentacles finally withdrew from Dot and Andraia’s orifices, which were filled completely with thick slimy spunk. Dot and Andraia’s bellies were already swelling with the alien seed that had been implanted into their fertile wombs. The accelerated pregnancy of both women was astonishing as their bellies swelled up to full-term pregnancy in less than an hour. During that time the tentacles continued to squirt their bodies with globs of ropy cum and fill their mouths with spunk. The gooey cum was so thick that Dot and Andraia had to chew it before swallowing…and they did swallow, even though their stomachs were already churning and packed with more spunk than seemed possible.

By the time Dot and Andraia reached the full pregnancy stage their entire bodies were covered in such a thick layer of sperm that their features were almost completely unrecognizable. Dot’s belly was huge and round, Andraia’s was likewise. The web creatures that were sucking both women’s tits now stopped and withdrew but the beasts that were holding the women’s arms and legs never let go.

The tentacles brought the women into a vertical upright position again and turned Dot and Andraia so that they were facing each other. Then the monsters brought both women in close and pressed them against one another once again, face to face, tit to tit, belly to belly. Dot and Andraia’s huge swollen bellies mashed against each other’s and the web creatures forced the women’s faces together. Dot and Andraia squirmed and writhed slowly, the sensual experience a welcome change from the savage rape they had just endured. Their slimy bodies squished against each other and sperm dripped slowly from their naked physiques in lazy ropy strands. Dot sobbed as her mouth was pressed against Andraia’s and Dot could see the same expression of despair and defeat on Andraia’s face, despite the mask of cum, that was on her own. The strong smell of sex was everywhere and Dot could taste the salty spunk on Andraia’s lips as their forced kiss continued. Andraia’s spirit was broken just like Dot’s and both women sought comfort only in each other. Dot’s tongue slid into Andraia’s mouth once again and she swirled it around, tasting the alien sperm. Andraia stuck her tongue into Dot’s mouth and lugged out a big glob of cum and swallowed it. Both women sucked on each others tongues and probed each other’s cum-filled mouths for a long time before the web creatures ended their ‘rest break.’

Dot strongly felt the urge to pee and the alien monsters seemed to sense this and hoisted the pregnant woman so that her pussy was pressed against the wide-open mouth of Andraia. Dot grimaced as she concentrated on letting her bladder go.

‘Pssssssssssssshhwaaaaaa’ came the sound of the powerful stream of acrid piss that shot out of Dot’s pussy and straight into Andraia’s mouth, filling it like a mug of beer. Andraia swallowed and gulped down all the piss that Dot could shoot out of her pee-hole. Some of the piss splattered onto Andraia’s face and burned her eyes but she was beyond caring anymore. She placed her lips directly onto Dot’s pussy lips and licked her pee-hole as the stream of piss continued to shoot out. Dot slowly licked her lips in pleasure as she used Andraia’s face as her urinal. She was so mentally gone that she no longer cared what she did or what happened to her or Andraia. Her friends, her life, her entire world was now gone and she was now nothing but a breeding bitch for alien marauders.

The web creatures moved Dot and Andraia away from each other and then prepared for the next stage of this terrible cycle…the forced birth.

“AAAWWGH!” Dot half screamed, half grunted as a massive penis punched straight into her pussy with savage force. The head popped into the slippery, slimy opening and went all the way down her pussy until it hit the large tadpole-like thing in her womb.

“UURRGH!” Andraia cried out as she received a similar invasion of her body.

The giant tentacle penises pounded in and out of the women’s pussies with as much force as the ones before and the infant aliens inside the women’s bellies were being stimulated and churned by the plunging cock heads. The infant aliens were becoming highly active and irritated by the violent action.

“Ohhhh…OOHHHH! UUAAAHHGH! Oh..G-GHHAAAWWD! HuRRRRrrRTS! EEAAHHH! IT HUURRTS! NO MORE! UUAAAAWGH! PAIN IS TOO MUCH! AAHHGH! HURTS TOO MUCH!” Dot screamed loudly, her body a churning mass of pure agony, all of which emanating from her tortured crotch.

Two web creatures, aroused by her sounds, attached their central mouths to her big boobs again and started sucking them while the inner toothed mouths latched onto her nipples. Another web creature jammed its huge penis down Dot’s throat, nearly cutting off her oxygen as the other one had earlier. Dot felt some pleasure with her pain but it was mostly pain as her labor contractions began. Her body was forcing the alien in her stomach out through her vagina and she could feel the beast trying to escape. Suddenly the giant cock plugging her vagina began to throb and she felt and heard the spurting climax. Great globs of alien sperm shot into her and filled her already full pussy with even more seed. The huge cock then was withdrawn from her pussy as the alien infant began to be pushed through her birth canal.

The penis in her mouth was withdrawn and it spurted a blast of spunk onto her face that mixed with the rest that covered it in a slimy, thick, gooey mask.

“UUAAHH! EEYYAAA! AAAHHHR! UUNNHHH!” Dot grunted and screamed like crazy as she pushed and pushed with her vagina. The pain made her almost pass out several times and she could see and hear Andraia undergoing the exact same thing.

“AWWRRLL!” Dot screamed as another tentacle plunged into her open mouth. Suddenly the alien spawn emerged from her pussy and plopped onto the ground. It immediately slithered away to rest and gather strength but Dot knew it would be back and would mate with her as the others surely would. Dot could feel her belly going back to it’s normal size and in under an hour amazingly she no longer looked pregnant at all.

One particularly large web creature approached Dot with a huge spiked penis that looked more like a weapon than a sex organ. Dot’s screams of terror did little to dissuade the sex-mad creature and it rubbed it’s spiked penis back and forth across her soft slimy pussy lips. There was a sharp intake of breath from Dot and then a loud groan of pitiful despair. She sobbed as she watched in helpless dismay.

The monster pressed the hard spiked head of it’s penis into Dot and she screamed just as loudly as before. Her pussy felt as if it were on fire as the wickedly spiked penis drove deeply up inside of her. The widely stretched inner walls of her pussy were scraped and scratched by the awful spiked projections of the alien’s hard penis and the spikes all along the alien’s shaft were giving Dot pain like nothing before. She thrashed and struggled as she was raped by the terrible spiked penis and when it popped through her cervix and up into her womb she went wild. She was barely even aware of the second spiked tentacle, as large as the first, pressing against her cum-oozing anus until it was too late.

“NNHHAAAWWWHH!” Dot screamed, her throat hoarse and raw, as the massive spiked cock was forced deep into her ass. Her pain increased dramatically as she was double-fucked by the same creature, it’s spiky shafts hammering into her furiously. Dot passed in and out of consciousness as the huge cocks raped her pussy and ass. Only the alien beast felt any pleasure from this experience…for Dot there was only intense blinding pain. She felt tentacles slapping her butt and making her ass cheeks jiggle and shake, and others slapped her big tits, but the pain from that was nothing like the pain she felt from being raped by the huge spiked cocks of this bigger web creature. Dot could hear Andraia’s screams and knew that she was suffering an identical fate, even if she could not see her. Dot’s eyes stung from all the cum that was squirted into them during her sperm facials. She was suddenly flipped upside down and realized that she was now going to be impregnated again. With an audible, ‘glorg, splorg, glurg,” the penis in her pussy pumped her womb full of cum and withdrew to paint her body with the rest. Her ass was also filled with more cum and most of it flooded back out. For the next hour Dot’s cum-smeared body was covered in even more cum and her pregnant belly grew to full-term pregnancy once again. Dot sobbed as she looked at her knocked up belly and tried to look at Andraia but could only see a blurry shape through her cum-stained eyes. In a few moments she felt herself being moved back into position and her pregnant belly slapped up against Andraia’s and the two women’s bodies were pressed up against each other and slid around as before.

Dot felt Andraia’s tongue slide into her mouth when suddenly both women felt two huge tentacle-cocks press up against their butts. The tentacles tried to enter both women at the same time and Dot screamed loudly as she was double penetrated. Two huge hulking alien cocks had wedged themselves between Andraia’s butt cheeks also and plunged brutally into her anus, stretching the opening widely. Andraia screamed just as loud as Dot and both women stared into each other’s faces as they screamed, groaned, sobbed, and grunted from the anal invasion. Their big tits and bellies were pressed up flat against each other’s and they gyrated obscenely as they struggled to endure their savage anal rape.

The two tentacles competed with each other as they went deeper and deeper up Dot’s cum-packed rectum until they could go no farther. Andraia felt the same thing inside of her and screamed in painful torment, her face only inches from Dot’s.

The excruciating double-insertion anal rape went on for a very long time and when the web creatures pumped their loads of thick alien seed up into Dot and Andraia’s rectums both women screamed in agony and then slowly lost consciousness.

When Dot and Andraia awoke they were still suffering and now going into labor as the creatures inside them began to emerge. The women realized they had been raped again while they were unconscious and the alien spawn were now being birthed.

“NNYYAAAHHH!” Dot screamed, her voice a throaty cry of agony.

“UUAANNHG!” Andraia wailed, pushing out the wildly squirming creature through her widely stretched cunt. With a sickening plop the monstrous spawn hit the floor in a glop of cum and pussy juice. The offspring squealed and then slithered away. There was a second thud as the other alien spawn dropped from Dot’s pussy and hit the ground to join its peer.

Dot and Andraia were again smeared with cum from dozens of huge spurting penises over the time that it took for their swollen bellies to revert to normal. At this point they were covered to the max in thick sperm and any more simply oozed off their bodies and slowly ran down to the floor.

Several new tentacles approached Dot, different than before. They were metallic and attached to a creature that was a cybernetic version of its brethren. Its tentacles ended in a strange looking device and Dot could not guess what its purpose was. The creature brought two of these tentacles to Dot’’ big slippery tits and placed them onto her nipples. Dot felt her nipples being pulled taut and then a sharp object pressed against the sides of both of her thick nipples.

There was a loud ‘CLICK-KLATCH’ and Dot threw her head back and screamed as loud as she still could. Searing pain shot through her tits as they were both pierced. When she finally stopped screaming she looked down and saw that a large, heavy, metal ring had been placed through each of her nipples!

The cyber-beast then used a suction-tipped tentacle to reach into Dot’s mouth and latch onto her tongue.

“Auunnh! Nnnaaaah! Aaahhhnnh!” Was all Dot could respond with as her tongue was slowly pulled as far out of her mouth as possible. Big wet tears ran down her face and mingled with all the cum as she watched the creature attach one of the devices right against the middle of her tongue! She felt the creature also press one of the devices against her navel also.

“AAUUH! AAWWHH! NNHHAAAHHHGH!” Dot gasped as she felt the big needle press down into her tongue and the other one up against her navel. ‘CLICK-KLATCH!’ The needles both went in at the same time and Dot went wild with pain. The other web creatures had her firmly restrained, however, and Dot’s head was held virtually motionless by two strong tentacles. Dot screamed over and over as the pain rocketed through her tongue and belly. By the time the pain had slowly begun to pass she felt a metal ring in her navel and a metal barbel, with smooth, round, ball-shaped ends, in her tongue. Her torment was not yet over, however. Another suction tentacle attached itself to the very tip of her clit and pulled it painfully forward to the absolute limit it would go.

“Aahhhhh…ghaaaud…pleease…noooooo…” Dot sobbed, gasping for breath, her throat sore and raw. She looked fearfully at the device that was placed onto her clit as the tentacles released their grasp on her head. She was being tagged like an animal…like she was personal property. She belonged to the web creatures now and they were attaching slave rings to her body!

Suddenly there was again the familiar ‘CLICK-KLATCH!’ and Dot howled in pain like a banshee. She tried to pull away from the pain-giving device but her agony was only intensified as it yanked on her sensitive clitoris. Her back arched and her body spasmed as she wailed in anguish and unbearable searing torment.

“EEEYYAAARRHHH!” Dot screamed as the pain tore through her gorgeous light-green body. The big needle stabbed through her large ultra-sensitive clit and brought searing pain blasting directly through Dot’s pussy. Dot tried to block out the pain but it was no use. She screamed over and over. Eventually her screams turned to loud pitiful sobs and Dot saw that Andraia was being similarly pierced and her screams were every bit as loud and terrified as Dot’s own.

Dot and Andraia were finally released from the grasp of the tentacles and the cyber-creatures vanished back into the Tor. Dot wasn’t sure why she and Andraia were released but she saw an unguarded passageway in a corner of the room and slowly staggered towards it. With fragile hopes and a tiny flicker of her last remaining courage, Dot approached the passage.

“HHUUU-AAUUNGH!” Dot grunted, her body suddenly convulsing in pain. The metal rings and barbel were electrified and jolts of agonizing electricity shot through Dot’s navel, her sensitive nipples, clit, and tongue. She collapsed into a pool of slimy cum, crying and sobbing in pain and sorrow. She now realized the creatures no longer needed to even be present in order to prevent her from going where they did not wish. There was truly no hope of escape or rescue now, and with the infestation of Mainframe there would be nowhere to run to even if she did make it out of the Tor.

“Auuuhhg! Nooo! Uuaaaahhfh!” Dot yelled as she was thrown down to the floor with a loud ‘splat,’ and held down by several huge powerful tentacles. Two huge penis tentacles both attacked her pussy at the same time, fighting each other to gain entrance. Dot gasped sharply and struggled to get free as she realized what they were going to do to her. She saw Andraia being forced down, also, and she was in a similar predicament. Dot could make out two massive tentacles squirming around between Andraia’s thighs and could hear Andraia’s horrified screams. Dot soon forgot about Andraia’s rape as she was faced with her own. Dot groaned in agony as one of the gigantic penises worked its way inside of her widely stretched pussy. Dot could still feel the other one pressing into her crotch next to the first and trying to wedge itself between her pussy lip and the other penis.

“Aauuhhhh…ghaaauuwwd…NNNNOOO!” Dot wailed as the second monstrous penis popped into her super-stretched pussy. The pressure was enormous and the pain unbelievable as Dot suffered a total double-insertion and nearly blacked out from the blinding pain. She gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut, unable to cope with the tremendous agony. The second huge penis was jammed all the way down her pussy and into the womb, where the two cock-heads touched. Then the web creatures began to pull out and started fucking their screaming prey. Dot grunted in pain with every savage penetrating thrust by the two huge, powerful penis tentacles and her body bounced with every rapid-fire impact. The two creatures established a rhythm so that when one tentacle was on the outstroke the other was plunging in. Dot’s tortured pussy made wet, sucking, squishing sounds as the two tentacles fucked her pussy at the same time with savage force.

“GUH! UH! AH! UNH! UAH! UH! HUNNH! AH! UH! AH! GUAH! AH! UNHG! AH! AUUH! AH!” Dot loudly grunted in mind-searing agony as her body was rocked by the hard sledgehammer thrusts of the brutal sex beast. Dot’s sexy body bounced as it absorbed the incredible impact of every savage blow. The smacking sounds of Dot’s punishing rape coincided with her grunts and screams of pain and could be heard from far away. Dot’s continual orgasms brought her intense pleasure but they were far overshadowed by the level of pain she was forced to endure as she was bred.

Dot heard Andraia scream in agony and despair as the web creature’s raping her planted their thick alien seed in her womb. The cum was blasting back out of Andraia’s packed pussy with great force and arced a good six feet from her overloaded pussy.

“UUAAAHHHNGH!” Dot grimaced as two toothed tentacles latched onto her nipple rings and pulled her big boobs straight up, while a third yanked hard on her clit ring. Dot’s large round tits were pulled into the shape of cones as the nipple rings were pulled to the absolute limit. Dot’s pussy was an inferno of pain and at the exact moment when the torture was more than she could stand, the two tentacles in her stretched pussy pulsed and audibly blasted her vulnerable womb with huge jets of their potent seed. The tentacles tormenting her nipples and clit released their grip and slithered away as other tentacles snaked towards her.

Dot moaned and sobbed as she was lifted by several tentacles and turned upside down, her head inches from the wet, cum-slick floor. ‘Plurg! Plurg! Plurg!’ was the sound of the cum blasting into Dot’s womb and squirting back out of her flooded pussy. She groaned in sorrow, her spirit and will completely and thoroughly broken now beyond any redemption. She had been forcibly impregnated again, knocked up by the tentacled sex beast’s virile seed, and soon she would be roughly raped again while extremely pregnant in order to induce labor. This would be her new existence.

Dot and Andraia were rubbed by dozens of huge spurting cocks as they were grabbed and hoisted, spread-eagle. When both Dot and Andraia were at the height of their pregnancy and their bellies were huge and swollen the web creatures mashed the two women together again. Dot’s massive round belly was pressed up against Andraia’s and both women sobbed as they felt the squirming alien life within each other’s enormously swollen bellies through the intimate contact. Their huge tits were pressed flat against each other’s massive breast orbs and they could feel the metal rings touch. Dot felt Andraia’s tongue slide into her mouth and Dot sucked on it, clicking her metal barbel against Andraia’s. Dot humped her cum-sloppy pussy against Andraia’s and felt the metal clit rings rub together. Dot consigned herself to being nothing but a worthless, hopeless, and defeated whore, forced to breed with horrible monsters and have lesbian sex with her slut lover, Andraia.

Suddenly there was a loud ‘CLICK’ and Dot and Andraia’s eyes widened as they now found that the metal rings and barbels had now locked both women together. Dot’s nipple rings were attached to Andraia’s, her clit ring was attached to Andraia’s, her belly ring was attached to Andraia’s, and her tongue barbel was attached to Andraia’s.

Dot looked deeply into the eyes of Andraia and saw they were as empty and full of sorrow as her own. The cruel web creatures lowered Dot and Andraia to the ground and released them as the two women, their wills broken, groped and squeezed each other’s bodies. Both women knew this was what the creatures wanted and Dot and Andraia were mentally too numb to resist. Dot’s hands closed on Andraia’s huge spunk-covered tits, which were much more than a handful, and squeezed as Andraia reached behind Dot and roughly groped her cum-slimed ass. Their tongues never stopped probing and swirling in each other’s mouths and they alternated sucking on each other’s tongue. Dot could feel Andraia’s heavy breathing and vice versa. They both were assaulted by the heavy aroma of each other’s strongly aromatic pussies, the smell of cum, and the overall scent of raw male sex emanating from the web creatures.

“Mmmmhhh-aaahhhh.” Andraia huskily moaned into Dot’s mouth, her eyes never leaving Dot’s as she grabbed big handfuls of the green-skinned woman’s gorgeous ass globes and kneading the sticky cheeks roughly with both hands.

“Awwmmp. Awwhhhhmmm.” Dot groaned back, reveling in the short moments of pleasure as her ass was mauled by Andraia. Dot repaid her by really working over her big titties and squeezing and milking them with both hands until they lactated. Dot alternated by mashing her big tits flat against Andraia’s and grinding them together.

Both women could taste the spit and cum in each other’s mouth and swallowed it. Their bellies were attached by the navel rings and both women felt a sting of pain when the rings were accidentally pulled or yanked too hard by their constant writhing and squirming. Dot groaned loudly when Andraia slapped her meaty round buttocks. Andraia spanked her again, hard, and Dot gasped, her face right up near Andraia’s. Dot and Andraia never stopped staring into each other’s eyes and their heavy breathing was making each other horny, despite their terrible ordeals. Dot reached down and slid two fingers up Andraia’s cum-packed pussy as the alien offspring in her belly churned vigorously around. Andraia also did the same to Dot, but inserted three fingers and pumped them in and out. Both women continued to pleasure each other and suck on each other’s tongues, grinding their bodies against one another like mating garden slugs. Their every movement made a wet squishing sound from all of the cum that was covering them and there was an even more audible wet sound as Dot and Andraia finger-fucked each other. Dot’s hand was a blur and so was Andraia’s as both women climaxed over and over, screaming, grunting, and moaning loudly. They finally stopped only when their orgasms began to subside, but had no clue as to how much time had passed, and did not care.

Both women heard a loud ‘CLICK!’ and they were no longer attached to each other by their piercings, but they were not free for long. Huge tentacles snaked around their arms and legs and yanked them spread-eagled and hoisted them into the air. An outrageously huge penis mashed up against Dot’s pussy and began pressing hard against it. Andraia also was attacked by an identical penis that was equally huge and powerful. Both women were again assaulted by raging pain and mind-rending agony as the gigantic cocks wedged themselves between their widely splayed legs. Dot and Andraia’s screams of pain and anguish seemed to have an aphrodisiac effect on the web creatures and they only redoubled their interest and efforts.

“UUAAHHHHRRRHHH!!!” Dot howled as the colossal cock head punched through her pussy and rammed deep into her pussy, slamming up against her cervix. The web creature, like all of its brethren, was not gentle. It powered its mighty cock through Dot’s aching cervix and popped into her tight womb, stretching the tiny area wider than what seemed possible. Dot’s sobs and screams matched Andraia’s as both women suffered the same fate, their wombs burning with tremendous pain. They could feel the alien young inside of them become agitated and wriggle around the huge cocks.

The evil web creatures began pumping their huge phalluses in and out of Dot and Andraia, agitating the life forms inside both women more and more with every thrust. Both Dot and Andraia passed in and out of consciousness many times during their brutal rape and were dimly aware of having several huge cocks jammed down their throats and being sodomized more than once. They had squirming alien cocks all over them like giant snakes, all spewing and spurting thick gooey spunk all over every part of their sexy nude bodies. Finally, Dot and Andraia felt the giant pain-giving cocks in their pussies spurt load after load of cum up inside them and then mercifully withdraw. The tadpole-like spawn inside both women’s bellies were highly active as Dot and Andraia began to go into labor again…forced labor…induced by the huge plundering cock-tentacles that had ravaged their cunts.

Dot and Andraia screamed long and loud as they gave birth to the sperm-covered alien monsters. Both women knew that the cycle was now an endless loop and they would be raped, impregnated, then raped again for the rest of their lives…giving birth to a horde of monsters who would invade and destroy even more systems with their savage progeny. Andraia and Dot Matrix would forever be the breeding whores of this army of vicious tentacle beasts who destroyed their world. They would be brutally raped and sodomized over and over. This was their reality now and mainframe would eventually be only a distant memory. With a loud sob, Dot thought of Bob and Enzo one last time and then screamed as she was brutally taken by more web creatures…the first of many. Very many.


End file.
